bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Izuna generale divino
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50996 |idalt = |no = 1393 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = Un generale dell’altro mondo che ha dedicato la propria vita al combattimento. Ha aiutato i più deboli e combattuto gli invasori con tutta la sua forza. Divenne famosa per la sua abilità nel maneggiare la lancia dopo aver sconfitto in duello un samurai armato con due spade. Purtroppo però, durante una spedizione, si imbatté nel dio volpe e morì a causa delle ferite subite nello scontro. Il suo dominio si deteriorò in fretta senza il suo sostegno, ma il nome del generale che ha combattuto per il suo senso della giustizia non fu mai dimenticato e la sua storia continuò a essere narrata. |summon = In cosa speri, cosa desideri? Dimostra di avere principi morali. In cambio ti darò la mia forza! |fusion = Wow, quindi questa è la fusione. Come ricompensa, puoi darmi la mano... P-Perchè stai correndo?! |evolution = |hp_base = 4994 |atk_base = 1863 |def_base = 1841 |rec_base = 1727 |hp_lord = 7124 |atk_lord = 2485 |def_lord = 2494 |rec_lord = 2331 |hp_anima = 8013 |rec_anima = 2093 |atk_breaker = 2760 |def_breaker = 2256 |atk_guardian = 2282 |def_guardian = 2732 |hp_oracle = 7064 |rec_oracle = 2688 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 36 |ls = Giustizia fugace |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi; aumento dell'80% dei danni da Scintilla |lsnote = |bb = Fendente leggiadro |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; probabile grande riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; grande aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; aggiunge effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Sepoltura Celeste |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; prob. grande riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; grande aumento danni da Scintilla, aumento di ATT in base ai PS massimi e aggiunge prob. riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 15% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Drago nobile: Metempsicosi |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano di molto i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 250% boost to Spark damage, 75% HP restoration when damage taken, 40% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 80% reduction in Atk and Def stats of enemies |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Orgoglio del generale |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile riduzione dei danni del 20% |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 50997 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Guerrieri Feudali |addcatname = Izuna 7 }}